Black Mailed
by ZeravlaStar
Summary: When someone gets ahold of some of nina's photes and black mails her will fabian be there to help her or make it worst? Can being Black Mailed lead to romance? rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guy's this is my first ever fan fiction so be rational when reviewing. And I found out that HOUSE OF ANUBIS is not over I repeat it is NOT OVER. The first season is but not the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis or have any partnership in the filming or writing of the show. Now on to the story**

**NPOV ~ Nina and Ambers room**

"So Nina what are we going to do about the puzzle pieces Jerome stole from Alfie?" Fabian asked me. I was about to answer when someone knocked on my door. "Come in" It was Trudy. "Nina, sweetie a letter came for you." She had in her hand a yellow envelope. "Thanks Trudy."

"Your welcome love. Here you go." She handed me the letter and left the room. "Open it Nina" I looked at Fabian. I looked at his big brown eyes. Oh how I love those eyes. "Ok, it has to be a letter from Gran. I haven't been in touch with her in a long time." I said as I opened the letter and I saw what was inside I let it fall in shock and fear. I stood there with my mouth wide open.

**Review if you want more and p.s. this chapter is dedicated to my friend Genesis Happy Late Birthday! Osea yo no me vu a forget! (its Spanish)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I want to thank you people who reviewed. You guys were the highlight of my day. Wow 11 reviews you guys made me want to cry of happiness. And I am not going to write every day I will try but I can't promise anything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis or have any partnership in the filming or writing of the show. Now on to the story**

FPOV~ Nina and Amber's room

I could clearly see the look of horror on Nina's face when she opened the letter. "Nina." I paused for a brief second. "Nina, what is it?" I went to pick it up when she snatched it from me. She put on a fake smile I could totally see through. "oh, nothing, just a picture nothing important." I could see she was lying. "Are you sure. You look upset." I asked. "Yep. Now can you please leave I'm tired?" Now I was sure she was lying but I let it go.

"Ok, night Nina. See you in the morning" And I left her room. I walked in my room and picked up my guitar. I was sure of four things. One Nina is a bad liar. Two I have to find out what was in that letter. Three I love Nina more with every passing second. And lastly four I would hurt any one who caused her even the slightest pain.

**So what happens next? On the House of Anubis. Will we find out what is in that letter? Will Nina come clean to Fabian? Tune in About an hour to know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis or have any partnership in the filming or writing of the show or face book. Now on to the story**

NPOV~ Nina and Amber's room

Oh my God. What am I going to do I can't tell Fabian maybe Amber but not Fabian. In the letter there was a photo of me and ex Mateo in a compromising position.

_Flashback _

"_Come on Nina it's your turn." My friend Rosanna said. We where playing truth or dare and it was my turn. I dumbly said dare. "ok so I dare you to go have a very heavy make out session with Mateo." My friend Roxanna said with a smirk. I wasn't up for it but every one was looking at me like I had to do something. "ok." They all laughed like it was a random joke. "But out here not in the closet." Said Juliana. I could feel myself getting redder _

"_But…" "No buts about it go on." This time it was Jose that said that. I looked a Mateo with hope full eyes but it looked like he was enjoying every second of it. "Come on chika its just a make out." Mateo said. I was about to say something when all of a sudden his lips were on mine. At first I was all for it when I remembered what was going on. I backed away and slapped him. I looked at my "friends" and said. "I will never forgive you guys for this." And I left little did I know that someone had snapped a picture of that make out._

_The next day when I walked in school every one was laughing. And saying slut under there breaths. I walked faster to my locker. When I got to my locker I open it to find inside a hundred photos of the make out and a note that said check your face book. I logged on to my face book on my sidekick. There was a notice that said "Sweet little angel or slut" with the make picture. After that I transferred to Anubis House._

_End of flashback_

Inside there was a note that said " You wouldn't want this going around your new school. Would you." After seeing that I sat on my bed and cried. I soon feel asleep crying.

**So what do you think love it hate it Tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis or have any partnership in the filming or writing of the show Now on to the story**

APOV~ Nina and Amber's room

I walked into my room to find a sleeping Nina on the floor. "Niiiinaaaa." I paused to shake her. "Nina, come on I can't carry you." After About 5 minutes of shaking she finally woke up. When she looked up at me it looked like she was crying. "Oh, Nina what happened? Was it Fabian? I understand what its like being one half of a relationship. But instead of sitting down crying I think WWVBD."

She looked up at me like I was crazy. "Amber, me and Fabian aren't in a relationship. He doesn't see me like that. And I Wasn't crying. I was just sleeping." She said. _Yeah right _"I'm not dumb I know something's wrong ." I told her. "I don't have any thing. I want to sleep." She through me a pillow. "Ok. Well I'm gonna have to call Fabian he'll get something out of you. Ohh Fabi…" Before I could finish Nina had a hand to my mouth. " Ok I'll tell you but don't call Fabian. Please he doesn't have to see me like this." She was practically in tears now. "Ok, Nina don't cry. Just tell me what happened." She started sniffing "Well…..

**To be continued….**

**Sorry don't hate me If I get 10 more reviews I'll double update. **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEllo guys i am so sorry but i have to cancile Black mailed i have to much going on in life. :'( So sorry but to make up for it i will write two song fics so yeah. but i am trully sorry. **

**If you want to continu black mailed yourself give me a pm and i'll give you pormistion **

**So kthanksbye**

**LUV zeravlAStar**


End file.
